The displays of many portable devices rely on backlights to provide their illumination. Viewers of these displays desire uniform light emission across the surface of a display with as few visual artifacts as possible. As screens become larger, multiple spatially separated light sources are used to illuminate the backlight. Such illumination schemes increase the challenge of providing artifact free, uniform light emission from a display. There is a need in the art for a display backlight that provide improved light emission, efficient energy usage, color uniformity, and limited visual artifacts, particularly when multiple, spatially separated light sources are employed to illuminate the backlight.